clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Perseus
Perseus is the protagonist of Clash of the Titans. He was portrayed by Harry Hamlin in the 1981 film and by Sam Worthington in the 2010 film remake. Biography Perseus was born from the love of Zeus and a mortal woman, Danae. Danae’s father, King Acrisius of Argos, was told by the oracle that his daughter would bare a son that would one day kill him. In order to defy his fate, Acrisius had his daughter imprisoned in a brass, underground cell. It was here that Zeus made love to her in the form of a cloud of gold. Danae tried to keep her son a secret from her father, but to no avail. When the king found out he demanded to know who the father was. When Danae answered, “Zeus,” Acrisius was outraged. He placed his daughter and grandson in a box and sent them out into the ocean, hoping to kill them. But the two survived. They washed ashore the Cyclades islands, where the fisherman Diyctus and his wife saved them and gave them a home. When Perseus was a young man, the ruler of the Cyclades islands, King Polydectes, fell in love with Danae. But he had no love for a son. He asked Perseus as a wedding gift to bring him the head of Medusa. This was an impossible task. Medusa’s sisters, Stheno and Euryale, wouldn’t let anyone near their mortal sister. To take such a task was suicide, but Perseus, wanting to prove his worth accepted it. With the guidance and gifts of Pallas Athena (goddess of wisdom) and Hermes (god of speed), he succeeded. He slew Medusa by using Athena's bronze shield as a mirror and Medusa was turned to stone at the sight of her own reflection. On his way home, Perseus saved the princess, Andromeda, winning her hand in marriage. Continuing home, He saw how cruel the king and queen were to his mother and killed the king and his wedding audience by showing them Medusa's severed head. Tragically, Perseus's grandfather was attending the wedding and was turned to stone. He crowned his brother, Diyctus, king and gave Medusa’s head to the goddess Pallas Athena as a prize, which she placed on Zeus’s shield to better battle her enimies. Perseus, later with Andromeda, founded and ruled Mycenae. In both films, Perseus faces many adversaries across the story: Medusa, the Kraken, in the 1981 version he also confronts Calibos, and in this one he will fight against Hades in order to prevent him of taking his father's rule.Some Greek myths call him the " Allmighty Medusa slayer". Equipment Perseus wears greek armor as a result of being recruted by the army of Argos. He was given a standard soldier's sword until Zeus gifted him with a special godly sword. Perseus refused to use it until he confronts Calibos a second time. The two traveling warriors give him a sheild made from a scorpion's armored plates, saying that it is extremely light and hard. Abilities Perseus is a skilled fisher (since he was raised by a fisherman). He is a excellent swordfighter and seemed to know many moves before he had even handeled a weapon. He can control and create lightning with his Lightning Sword.He has some degree of Invulnerability,shown when Calibos grabbed his head and was not able to kill him,while Calibos did the same to an Argus soldier that had a helmet,and without hesitation he killed him.He is superhumanly durable,able to engage in battle to battle without stopping. External links For more information about the mythological character, see Wikipedia:Perseus. Category:Characters